1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rescue harnesses. More particularly, the invention concerns a normally open harness which automatically cinches down about the victim's chest and back upon a lifting force being exerted on the harness.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Various types of rescue harnesses and slings have been suggested in the past. Typically these devices comprise an elongated strap portion which is formed into a loop that is adapted to pass around the wearer's back or chest and under both arm pits. The loop is typically formed by means of a buckle or clip that interconnects the ends of the strap. Such devices have been used for a variety of purposes including water rescue, helicopter extractions, ski lift evacuations and in other emergency situations. Typical of the prior art devices are those offered for sale by J. E. Weinel, Inc. as Model Nos. RS-1 and RS- 2, the latter being a side opening rescue sling.
Other types of prior art rescue slings and restraint devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,702 issued to Gill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,066 issued to Carr and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,689 issued to Cole.
A drawback found in many of the prior art rescue harnesses and slings is that during actual rescue operations, the loop portion of the sling tends to twist and close making it difficult for the struggling victim to slip into the harness loop. Further, in many cases, even if the victim succeeds in emplacing the loop portion about his body, he can easily slip from the harness during the lifting operation. For example, when the loop portion is positioned under the victim's arms and about the chest or back, should the victim lose consciousness or become excessively fatigued during the lifting operation, the arms will extend upwardly causing the victim to slip downwardly through the harness loop.
The aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art rescue harnesses are uniquely overcome by the device of the present invention which is specially designed to remain open to receive the victim's head and arms after which it automatically cinches down about the victim's back or chest in a manner to positively secure the victim within the harness loop.